Mistletoe
by fat1236
Summary: Rose hates Draco, but a chance encouter under enchanted Mistletoe could make things awkward. Draco Malfoy one-shot. Please R


It was a week till the Christmas Holiday's as Rose walked around the corner with her friends in the opposite direction to Draco and his.

She was telling them something and they all fell about laughing before she'd finished.

Draco averted his eyes, he didn't want her to see him staring at her, so he kept walking, head down as Crabbe and Goyle compared muscles, so he didn't see her until she bumped into him, she'd been walking backwards to finish telling her friends her story.

"Oh sorry I-"

"Watch it Smithe!" he sneered at her before moving on.

It wasn't a big thing, nothing like how he acted towards the trio, but it was enough for him to regret it.

Rose turned to her friends. "That arrogant bastard! Who the bloody hell does he think he is?"

"Slytherin Prince" responded her friend Ruby with a grin.

"So? He needs to stop sneering at people!"

Her friends grinned at each other behind her back.

"But he _is_ good looking" said Sophia coyly. "He can sneer at me any day!"

"I can't believe you just said that! Like you said, he's the Slytherin prince and we're just normal Gryffindor's! Well actually, I do like to think of myself as the Gryffindor princess!" she said, drawing herself up to her full height and tossing her hair back proudly.

"Get out of it!" said Ruby, pushing her forwards as her friends began to run to dinner, laughing at Rose trying to catch up and do something to them as revenge.

They burst into the hall laughing and out of breath, much to the disapproval of Professor Snape, but he disapproved of the way they acted.

The three sat down with Seamus, Dean and The Twins who were discussing who they'd like to kill more, Malfoy or Snape.

"Oh Malfoy" said Rose lightly. "He's an arrogant tosser".

"True. But, Malfoy isn't a teacher, so he can't take points of Gryffindor" Seamus argued back.

"Yes...but...Malfoy's a tosser!" she replied as though she was explaining it to a child.

"Don't worry about her" her friend Ruby said to all the boys, "She ran into him in the corridor on the way so now she's in a bad mood!"

"I didn't run into him! He ran into me! And then he didn't even apologise!"

"You were the one walking backwards!"

"Exactly! So he could've moved out of my way because he could see me and I couldn't see him!"

They all laughed at her logic of the situation and as they finished laughing they heard fake laughter behind Rose and the twins.

"Hahahahahaha" Draco finished. "What? We are laughing at how little money the Weasley's have aren't we?"

Rose spoke before anyone else had the chance. "Actually no Malfoy, we were laughing at the thought of how small your dick is." She smiled at him angelically as everyone around her fell about laughing.

His face coloured for a moment before he regained his composure. "Well why don't I show you Smithe?" he asked with his usual sneer.

"Sorry but I haven't brought my magnifying glass with me..." she trailed off, looking apologetic. "Maybe another time Ferret Boy" she said dismissively, turning back around amid everyone's laughter.

"Well I'll hold you too that" whispered his voice in her ear, making her jump.

"That was brilliant Rose!" came The Twins at the same time.

She just gave them her angelic smile again.

Rose ran towards the library, head down as she ran full out, she'd left her completed Potions essay in there and if it wasn't still there she'd have to re-write the whole two pieces of parchment.

She crashed into someone, almost flying backwards as she met a solid wall.

"Yet again Smithe. Watch it" drawled Draco, who hadn't moved at all from their impact, while she had practically flown backwards.

She regained her balance, panting and gave him a glare. She didn't have time to argue with him now.

She ran past him but within two steps was catapulted back into his chest as a rubber wall formed in front of her eyes. She turned to confront him angrily, thinking he'd cast a spell, but the walls were growing behind him and all around them, trapping them in a cage that was so small they stood almost touching.

"Wha-" she looked around, flabbergasted.

Draco pointed above them. "Mistletoe".

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! I have to get out of here NOW!!!"

"Like I don't?" he asked angrily.

"Oh shit..." she moaned.

"Well there's only one way to get rid of this stuff..."

"NO! Unless you apologise to me".

"Apologise to you for what?? It's you who should be apologising to me!! You're the one who embarrassed me in front of the whole school!"

"Yeah well if you weren't such an arrogant prick I wouldn't have done it! I-"

"Look" he stated calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we can stand here arguing all night or we can get this over with!"

"No way! If you think for one second that I'm going to-"

She was cut off as his hands gripped her upper arms and he pulled her towards him crashing his lips down on hers.

At first she stood there frozen in shock, but she soon felt herself responding because she'd just experienced everything she'd read in books about having fireworks go off and tingling where ever his body touched hers.

And besides, he was an excellent kisser.

He pulled away, panting lightly and staring down at her strangely before ducking his head to hers again, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist while she put hers around his neck.

Neither noticed that their cage had fallen away long ago.


End file.
